Earth
Earth is the third planet from the Sun (The Star of Our Solar System) and a planet in the Milky Way Galaxy that is the only planet discovered to contain life. It is the planet we evolved on and everything we've ever really had. Earth has a radius of 3,959 miles and is 92.96 million miles away from the Sun. Earth rotates around the sun at a speed of about 18.5 miles per second or 30 km per second) and it takes in between 365.26 days to fully rotate around the Sun. Earth has a Moon that is 238,900 miles away from Earth and has a radius of 1,079 miles. Earth is 4.6 Billion years old and has had 5 Mass Extinction Events. Earth has 7 Continents that are Asia, Africa, Europe, North America, South America, Antarctica, and Oceania and Seven Continental Plates Pacific Plate, African Plate, North American Plate, Eurasian Plate, Antarctic Plate, Indo-Australian Plate, South American Plate. The Tallest point on Earth is Mount Everest which is 8,850 meters (29,035 feet) above sea level and the Deepest point on Earth is the Mariana Trench which is 10,994 meters (36,070 feet) below sea level. The Planet has many 7 Biomes on land and 7 Biomes under water. About 71% of Earth's surface is covered with water and 97.2% of the water is Ocean Water, The other water is in Glaciers and other ice: 2.15 percent, Groundwater: 0.61 percent, Fresh water lakes: 0.009 percent, Inland seas: 0.008 percent, Soil Moisture: 0.005 percent, Atmosphere: 0.001 percent, Rivers: 0.0001 percent. Earth Rotates on it's Axis which creates a Day Night Cycle of 23 hours, 56 minutes and 4 seconds or about 24 hours, This also causes a Leap Year every 4 years. Earth has an Equator that divide Earth into Northern and Southern Hemispheres and Prime Meridian that divide Earth into Western and Eastern Hemispheres. Earth has a North and South Pole that are covered in Ice and Snow. Tectonic plates move at a rate of about 2.5 centimeters (1 inch) per year because of Continental Drift. Continental Boundaries are also created because of the movement of the plates, There are 3 different types of plate boundaries and they are Transform boundaries (where to plates grind against eachother), Divergent boundaries (where two plates slide apart from each other), Convergent boundaries (Where two plates slide toward each other). These Boundaries form Mountains, and Canyons, and Earthquakes, and many other things on Earth. Earth has had Billions of different species of Animals and plants through out most of it's existence. Earth has volcanoes formed from hotspots in the Earth. Earth's Rotation around the sun also creates four seasons which create a cycle on Earth and the names of the seasons are Winter, Spring, Summer and Autumn which is also known as Fall. Weather on Earth can be unpredictable at times while Climate can be very Predictable. Weather is the minute by minute changes in the Atmosphere, while the Climate is what the Weather is like in an area over a long period of Time. Precipitation is a part of weather and is any product of the condensation of atmospheric water vapor that falls under gravity. Forms of Precipitation are Drizzle, Rain, Sleet, Snow, Graupel and Hail. Weather on Earth also has Severe Weather that can harm living creatures and destroy things. Storms are a form of Severe Weather like Thunder Storms, Dust Storms, Blizzards, Etc. Tornadoes and Hurricanes are also a form of Severe Weather and so are other tornado like phenomenon in nature such as gustnado, dust devil, fire whirls, and steam devil. [[Earth Animals|'Earth Animals']] Wiki Page for Earth Wiki For Plate Tectonics Land Biomes tundra taiga temperate deciduous forest scrub forest grassland desert tropical rain forest temperate rain forest Water Biomes Ponds and lakes Streams and rivers Wetlands Oceans Coral reefs Estuaries Layers Of Earth Taken from Wikipedia Layers Of Atmosphere Wiki Page of Atmosphere Troposphere 0 to 12 km (0 to 7 miles) Above Earth Stratosphere 12 to 50 km (7 to 31 miles) Above Earth Mesosphere 50 to 80 km (31 to 50 miles) Above Earth Thermosphere 80 to 700 km (50 to 440 miles) Above Earth Exosphere 700 to 10,000 km (440 to 6,200 miles) Above Earth Weather Earth's Timeline Precambrian Supereon '''4.6 billion years ago–'541 million years ago '''Hadean Eon '''4.6 billion years ago–4 billion years ago '''Archean Eon '''4 billion years ago–2.5 billion years ago * '''Paleoarchean Era' 3.6-3.2 billion years ago * Mesoarchean Era 3.200-2.800 billion years ago * Neoarchean Era 2.800-2.500 billion years ago Proterozoic Eon '''2.5 billion years ago–541 million years ago * '''Paleoproterozoic Era 2500 - 1600 million years ago # Siderian Period 2500–2300 million years ago # Rhyacian Period 2300–2050 million years ago # Orosirian Period 2050–1800 million years ago # Statherian Period 1800–1600 million years ago * Mesoproterozoic Era 1600 - 1000 million years ago # Calymmian Period 1600–1400 million years ago # Ectasian Period 1400–1200 million years ago # Stenian Period 1200–1000 million years ago * Neoproterozoic Era 1000 - 541 million years ago # Tonian period 1000–720 million years ago # Cryogenian period 720–635 million years ago # Ediacaran period''' 635–541 million years ago '''Phanerozoic Eon 541 million years ago to Present Day Paleozoic Era 541 to 250 million years ago * Cambrian period 545 million–495 million years ago * Ordovician period 495 million–443 million years ago * Silurian period 443 million–417 million years ago * Devonian period 417 million–354 million years ago * Carboniferous period 354 million–290 million years ago * Permian period 290 million–248 million years ago Mesozoic Era 252 million to 66 million years ago * Triassic period 248 million–205 million years ago * Jurassic period 205 million–142 million years ago * Cretaceous period 142 million–65 million years ago Cenozoic Era 66 million years ago to Present Day * Tertiary Period 65 million years ago-2.58 million years ago # Palaeocene epoch 65 million–54.8 million years ago # Eocene epoch 54.8 million–33.7 million years ago # Oligocene epoch 33.7 million–23.8 million years ago # Miocene epoch 23.8 million–5.3 million years ago # Pliocene epoch 5.3 million–2.6 million years ago * Quaternary Period 2.58 million years ago-Modern Day # Pleistocene epoch 2.6 million–11.7 thousand years ago # Holocene epoch 11.7 thousand years ago-Present Day 'Gallery' ' Desert.JPG|Desert Savannah.jpg|Savannah Temperate grasslands, savannas, and shrublands.jpg|Temperate grasslands, savannas, and shrublands Plain.jpg|Plain 1280px-Grasslands-menggu.JPG|Grasslands Prairie.jpg|Prairie Picea_glauca_taiga.jpg|taiga Tropical rainforest.jpg|Tropical rainforest Brazilian_amazon_rainforest.jpg|forest heath.jpg|heath Steppe.jpg|Steppe 1280px-Chaparral1.jpg|Chaparral Wetlands.jpg|Wetlands Mangrove.jpg|Mangrove Swamp.jpg|Swamp River.jpg|River Estuary.jpg|Estuary Coast.jpg|Coast plateau.jpg|plateau Mountain.jpg|Mountain Volcano.jpg|Volcano Tundra.jpg|Tundra glacier.jpg|glacier ' Category:Planets Category:Real Life Planets